Grandes obstaculos
by ary cullen de pattinson
Summary: Cuando todo parece perfecto una solo verdad lo destruye, la verdad duele pero la mentira mata...-por que me mintieron?-grite a mis padres ellos guardaron silencio no podia creerlo
1. Chapter 1

1 capitulo" ALGUIEN INTERESADO EN MI?"

Estaba en el ex cuarto de mi padre en la casa de mis abuerlos viendo por la ventana el hermoso amanecer que se asomaba por los arboles del pequeño pueblito donde vivía forks estaba feliz era el primer día que iba a tener contacto fisico con gente de mi "edad" iba a tener que mentir sobre mi familia según mamá me había dichoFLASHBACK-hija vamos a tener que mentir un poco-dijo mi padre Edward cullen -por que?-pregunte dejando de ver la ventana -porque si dices que somos tus padres se vera algo extraño tu madre se ve de a 18 y tener una hija de 17?-me dijo asenti-diras que somos tus hermanos bueno que esme y carlisle nos adopataron a las dos porque nuestros padres fallecieron, yo ando con Edward, Alice con jazz y emm con rose todos somos adoptados cariño-me explico mi madre Bella-Ok entonces eres mi hermana mayor-dije y mamá me sonrio

FIN FLASHBACKtocaron la puerta-adelante-conteste, entro mi tía alice con un vestido color rosa casual y unas balerinas-Ola cariño te traigo tu ropa de hoy-me dijo y se sento a mi lado-gracias-agradeci-dime que sientes estas emocionada?-pregunto-demasiado tia-eso me agrada cariño bueno cambiate y en unos 15 minutos te veno a arreglar-me aviso saliendo de mi cuarto me cambie mi tia dejo mis risos callendo por mi espalda y no me maquillo, ya todo estaba listo iba a irme con mis padres en el volvo baje las escaleras mi padre me saludo con un beso en la mejilla igual que mi madre abrieron la puerta de la entrada-toc toc ya entre-reconoci la voz y eso me puso mas feliz jake entro como 100mpre con el pecho descubierto pero ahora llevaba unos jeans-jacob te importaria usar un poco mas de ropa?-pregunto mi padre irritado-no querido chupasangre-contesto con mala educación mi madre lo fulmino con la mirada pero jake hizo caso omiso me miro y me sonrío se acerco-Hola hermosa-me saludo -hola-me sonroje me dio un beso en la mejilla y su calido cuerpo me hzio entrar en calor siempre abia preguntado sobre su piel pero me habian dicho que era mejor no saber...Llegamos al escuela me baje del volvo emocionada, sono el timbre-bueno Nessie te cuidas ya sabes que decir-me dijo Bella asenti jacob iba a venir conmigo al escuela no me tocaba muchas clases la primera era biolgia y era sin el me desvie hacia el edificio 14 y entre a mi salon llego el profesor e hizo que nos presentaramos me levante de mi silla-soy renesmee cullen pero me pueden decir Nessie-algunos se rieron pero no le tome importancia senti una mirada clavada en mi espalda volte un chico con ojos grises, tez blanca casi como la mia, alto, y cabello largo color negro me miraba me sonrio y me sonroje, se levanto de su silla me sente-soy dane(se pronuncia dan)-dijo y asi paso la hora de biologia, cuando termino la clase recogi mis cosas con calma-hola-escuche volte y ahi estaba dane, me sonroje un poco-hola-susurre-soy dane-si ya lose-conteste se río tome mi mochila y la puse en mi hombro-amm por que decidiste venir a esta prepa?-me pregunto mientras saliamos del salon-porque vivo en forks-conteste se volvio a reír-lo siento hago puras preguntas estupidas...bueno dime tienes familiares aqui?-me pregunto antes de que pudiera asentir escuche a mi tía alice-Nessie por aca-grito volte junto con Dane se quedo con la boca abierta a ver a mi madre y a mis dos tias acompañadas por mis tios mi padre y jacob, este ultimo fulmino a Dane con la mirada-lindas no?-pregunte, sacudio la cabeza-se ve que tus padres hicieron a tus hermanas con amor-me dijo me reí-bueno mas que nada soy adoptada y la de aya es mi hermana-conteste señalando a Bella-oh que les paso a tus padrs?-pregunto mientras caminabamos hacia mi familia-pues era muy pequeña y tuvieron un accidente automovilistico y murieron-dije-lo siento tanto-se disculpo-no los recuerdo mucho asi que casi no me duele-Ok bueno supongo que nos vemos luego Nessie-me dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla, ese beso mando una pequeña corriente electrica por todo mi cuerpo y un sonrojo aparecio por mi mejilla al igual que la suya, se alejo sin decir nada mas jacob fue el primero en acercarse-quien era el?-pregunto temblando de la furia-un amigo-conteste edward se acerco-Un amigo? pues parece que el quiere mas que eso-dijo casi gritando lo mire extraña-solo es un amigo se llama Dane-conteste me tomo de los hombros-que te pasa?-pregunte preocupada, mi padre tomo el hombro de jacob-suelta a mi hija Black-lo amenazo jake trato en reaccionar...

Agregar un pie de foto

1 capitulo" ALGUIEN INTERESADO EN MI?" Estaba en el ex cuarto de mi padre en la casa de mis abuerlos viendo por la ventana el hermoso amanecer que se asomaba por los arboles del pequeño pueblito donde vivía forks estaba feliz era el primer día que iba a tener contacto fisico con gente de mi "edad" iba a tener que mentir sobre mi familia según mamá me había dicho FLASHBACK -hija vamos a tener que mentir un poco-dijo mi padre Edward cullen -por que?-pregunte dejando de ver la ventana -porque si dices que somos tus padres se vera algo extraño tu madre se ve de a 18 y tener una hija de 17?-me dijo asenti -diras que somos tus hermanos bueno que esme y carlisle nos adopataron a las dos porque nuestros padres fallecieron, yo ando con Edward, Alice con jazz y emm con rose todos somos adoptados cariño-me explico mi madre Bella -Ok entonces eres mi hermana mayor-dije y mamá me sonrio FIN FLASHBACK tocaron la puerta -adelante-conteste, entro mi tía alice con un vestido color rosa casual y unas balerinas -Ola cariño te traigo tu ropa de hoy-me dijo y se sento a mi lado -gracias-agradeci -dime que sientes estas emocionada?-pregunto -demasiado tia -eso me agrada cariño bueno cambiate y en unos 15 minutos te veno a arreglar-me aviso saliendo de mi cuarto me cambie mi tia dejo mis risos callendo por mi espalda y no me maquillo, ya todo estaba listo iba a irme con mis padres en el volvo baje las escaleras mi padre me saludo con un beso en la mejilla igual que mi madre abrieron la puerta de la entrada -toc toc ya entre-reconoci la voz y eso me puso mas feliz jake entro como 100mpre con el pecho descubierto pero ahora llevaba unos jeans -jacob te importaria usar un poco mas de ropa?-pregunto mi padre irritado -no querido chupasangre-contesto con mala educación mi madre lo fulmino con la mirada pero jake hizo caso omiso me miro y me sonrío se acerco -Hola hermosa-me saludo -hola-me sonroje me dio un beso en la mejilla y su calido cuerpo me hzio entrar en calor siempre abia preguntado sobre su piel pero me habian dicho que era mejor no saber... Llegamos al escuela me baje del volvo emocionada, sono el timbre -bueno Nessie te cuidas ya sabes que decir-me dijo Bella asenti jacob iba a venir conmigo al escuela no me tocaba muchas clases la primera era biolgia y era sin el me desvie hacia el edificio 14 y entre a mi salon llego el profesor e hizo que nos presentaramos me levante de mi silla -soy renesmee cullen pero me pueden decir Nessie-algunos se rieron pero no le tome importancia senti una mirada clavada en mi espalda volte un chico con ojos grises, tez blanca casi como la mia, alto, y cabello largo color negro me miraba me sonrio y me sonroje, se levanto de su silla me sente -soy dane(se pronuncia dan)-dijo y asi paso la hora de biologia, cuando termino la clase recogi mis cosas con calma -hola-escuche volte y ahi estaba dane, me sonroje un poco -hola-susurre -soy dane -si ya lose-conteste se río tome mi mochila y la puse en mi hombro -amm por que decidiste venir a esta prepa?-me pregunto mientras saliamos del salon -porque vivo en forks-conteste se volvio a reír -lo siento hago puras preguntas estupidas...bueno dime tienes familiares aqui?-me pregunto antes de que pudiera asentir escuche a mi tía alice -Nessie por aca-grito volte junto con Dane se quedo con la boca abierta a ver a mi madre y a mis dos tias acompañadas por mis tios mi padre y jacob, este ultimo fulmino a Dane con la mirada -lindas no?-pregunte, sacudio la cabeza -se ve que tus padres hicieron a tus hermanas con amor-me dijo me reí -bueno mas que nada soy adoptada y la de aya es mi hermana-conteste señalando a Bella -oh que les paso a tus padrs?-pregunto mientras caminabamos hacia mi familia -pues era muy pequeña y tuvieron un accidente automovilistico y murieron-dije -lo siento tanto-se disculpo -no los recuerdo mucho asi que casi no me duele -Ok bueno supongo que nos vemos luego Nessie-me dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla, ese beso mando una pequeña corriente electrica por todo mi cuerpo y un sonrojo aparecio por mi mejilla al igual que la suya, se alejo sin decir nada mas jacob fue el primero en acercarse -quien era el?-pregunto temblando de la furia -un amigo-conteste edward se acerco -Un amigo? pues parece que el quiere mas que eso-dijo casi gritando lo mire extraña -solo es un amigo se llama Dane-conteste me tomo de los hombros-que te pasa?-pregunte preocupada, mi padre tomo el hombro de jacob -suelta a mi hija Black-lo amenazo jake trato en reaccionar...


	2. Chapter 2: por que me mintieron?

El día paso estaba un poco enojada con jacob por como había reaccionado, iba a mi siguiente clase ingls entre al salon y quedaba solo un lugar vacio a lado de una chica blanca pero no tanto como yo su cabello era quebrado y era un poco mas pequeña que yo me sente

-Hola-me saludo volté me enseño una gran sonrisa

-Hola-salude timidamente

-como te llamas?-me pregunto tratando de hacerme la platica

-renesmee cullen y tu?-pregunte

-amm yo soy claire-contesto

-a mucho gusto

-el gusto es mío-contesto y guardamos silencio ya que el profesor habia entrado.

Los dias pasaron Claire se habia vuelto mi mejor amiga mi confidente mi casi hermana ibamos caminando para la ultima clase

-oye como te enterase de lo que es jacob?-me pregunto la mire extraño

-de que o que?-pregunte

-pues ya sabes de lo que es-susurro

-no se de que me hablas-conteste estresada no me gustaban los secretos

-hay bueno haber de que era un licantropo-me dijo

-un licrantop...-no pude pronunciar la palabra

-bueno un hombre lobo-susurro

-jaja-estañe en carcajadas

-de que te ries?

-claire estas leyendo alguna novela de hombres lobos?

-no por que?

-por que dices puras tonteriaas

-no son tonterias nessie aber dime como explicas su piel caliente de 40 grados, como explicas que se pone a temblar cuando esta enojada, o como explicas que se cura muy rapido y porque aveces te deja por las noches?-pregunto

-eso no existe

-nessie si existen los vampiros que no existan los licantropos? me pareces muy egoista-contesto pero en vez de nojarme me quede pensando y si era cierto? si el era un licantropo, su piel era demasiado caliente para ser un humano normal-nessie estas ahi?-pregunto

-amm..si me voy a saltar la ultima clase di que estoy enferma o no se-le dije caminando hacia la biblioteca

-pero por que que pasa?-pregunto

-nada Claire hazme ese favor-pedi

-Ok llamame y cuentame todo lo antes posible-pidio asentí entre a la biblioteca y tome una computadora teclee rapido enel buscador "hombres lobos" la mayoria eran leyendas que la verdad no me interesaban pero una pagina me llamo la atención empece a leer eran las leyendas que un día jacob me habia contado que los quileutes decendian de los licantropos y que eran enemigos de los chupasagres, Eprahim Black el abuelo de jacob tenia esa genetica...entonces el debia ser un licantropo igual eso explicaba su piel caliente, por que cuando se enojaba temblaba? estaba confundida y demasiado me sentia traisionada mis padres me habian mentido jacob me habia mentido toda mi familia me abia mentido cerre la pagina y camine hacia la salida las lagrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas pase por el estacionamiento Dane me miro preocupado se iba a acercar

-ahora no-susurre

-Ok llamame cuando stes mejor-pidio asenti, camine hacia mi casa llegue mis abuelos lo bueno qke nu estaban subi al ex cuarto de mi padre y cerre la puerta con llaveme sente cerca de la ventant viendo las gotas de la lluvia callendo las lagrimas caian por mis mejillas sin control me abrace mi cuerpo me dolia tanto me habian mentido tocaron la puerta

-cariño estas ahi?-pregunto mamá, no conteste abrio la puerta al verme llorando se acerco y trato de abrazarme pero me separe

-por que?-pregunte

-por que que?

-por que me mintieron, por que nunca me dijeron que jake es un licantropo-pregunte

-que quien te dijo-pregunto

-no trates de negarlo dime la verdad-pedi

-si cariño es un hombre lobo-asintio empece a llorar mas

-por que?-pregunte

-nessie...-dijo entro mi papá

-que es jacob-le pregunte

-xk me preguntas eso?-dijo mi padre

-contesten es un licantropo-grite se quedaron en silencio-DIJANME MALDITA SEA-pedi

-si hija es un licantropo-contesto, me tire en el suelo

-por que me mintieron?-pregunte con la vista nublada por las lagrimas

-no queriamos que reaccionaras asi, queriamos que el te dijera cuando pensara que era tiempo-dijo mi papá, negue

-y cuando pensabas decirme?-grite, no contestaron-quiero estar sola-pedi asintieron y salieron me tire en la cama tome mi celular y busque el numero teclee el boton para llamar al segundo timbrazo contesto

-bueno?-pregunto

-puedo verte, te necesito-dije

-claro-contesto


	3. Chapter 3:solo confio en ti

-te veo afuera de tu casa-me contesto

-Ok gracias-le agradeci

-de nada para eso estoy-contesto y colgo, me limpie las lagrimas y me mire al espejo mis ojos se veian inchados pero la verdad no me imporaba, baje las escaleras en la sala estaba mis padres al verme se levantaron

-voy a salir-anuncie

-con quien?-pregunto una voz conocida volteé y en la entrada estaba jacob sentí rabia y ganas de llorar

-que te importa-conteste apretando los puños me miro extraño y se trato de acercar me aleje

-regreso a las 8:00-les dije a mis papás mi madre asintio y con eso me basto, sali casi corriendo llego Dane me subí a su carro al verme bajo el volumen de la radio y me miro preocupado

-que pasa?-pregunto, no le conteste me puse a llorar me abrazo y acaricío mi hombro tratando de consolarme después de unos 30 minutos me tranquilice un poco-no se lo que paso pero tienes todo mi apoyo-me dijo

-gracias-susurre, arranco el carro y manejo alejandose de mi casa

-si quieres contarme, talvez te ayudara-me ofreció

-mis padres me mintieron sobre mi mejor amigo-conteste tratando de no decir la palabra licantropo

-oh lo siento, te has de sentir muy mal y mas porque tus padres te mintieron no los conosco pero supongo que son muy unidos-dijo, no me acordaba de que tenia que mentir

-si y lo peor es que mi hermana igual me mintió-conteste

-lo siento de verdad

-gracias-dije paro el carro y me miro me hizo sonrojar quito una lagrima que corria por mi mejilla, tomo mi mentón y me acerco a él no sabía que hacer separarme o no?, se acerco lentamente cerre mis parpados lentamente y sentí su respiracion en mis labios entra abiertos, los roso suspire espero mi reacción y al verme que no me separe empezoa mover sus labios le responndí enrede mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo acerque sentí una sonrisa por su rostro, empece a jadear en busca de aire, se dio cuenta y se separo delicadamente, junto su frente con la mía

-te quiero nessie-susurro me quede callada- te entiendo si no me quieres porque es muy rapido pero yo a ti si-me dijo,sonrei

-solo en ti puedo confiar dane-le dije

-siempre estare aqui si me necesitas, con tal de hacer sonreír a alguien hermosa aria lo que fuera-me apoyo

-gracias-conteste sonrío me dio un fugaz beso

-a donde quieres ir?-pregunto

-no se llevame a donde sea pero quiero despejar mi mente-conteste

-ok-arranco el carro tomo mi mano, llegamos a una feria me reí cone le mi risa salia natural

-que no te gustan las ferias?-pregunto

-claro que me gustan-conteste, bajamos y pasamos un gran rato hasta que vi el reloj eran las 9:00-me tengo que ir iba a llegar a las 8:00

-te llevo-me dijo llegamos a mi casa tome el oso gigante que me habia regalado

-gracias por acer un lugar en tu agenda-conteste

-no hay de que-susurro se acerco y me volvió a besar suspire y le respondí

-me tengo que ir-dije entre sus labios

-te quiero nessie-susurro, me separe y baje del carro entre a mi casa mis padres me esperaban

-dijiste a las nueve-me reclamo mi padre

-si se me hizo tarde ademas queria alejarme un poco de la realidad-le conteste

-con quien te fuiste?-pregunto mamá

-con un amigo me llevo a la feria

-un amigo?-pregunto mi padre

-un a-mi-go estoy cansada nos vemos mañana-conteste

-nessie lo sentimos-me dijo mamá, negue y subi las escaleras al cuadro demi expadre, me tire en la cama y me puse a llorar de nuevo la verdad me dolía y mas jacob que era mi mejor amigo, me dolía ya que el habia estado conmigo desde pequeña el me apoyaba a mis travesuras, a mis problemas, con cada recuerdo mi corazon se desgarraba y me costaba respirar llore como loca por la noche hasta que cai rendida


End file.
